


Unconventional

by Rexic



Category: Awesomenauts (Video Game), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Convention, F/F, Futanari, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexic/pseuds/Rexic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by Fuckasaurus as a birthday gift for me. </p>
<p>http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Fuckasaurus/profile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional

Starfires favorite weekend of the year had a habit of sneaking up on her. When her alarm rang in the morning, she had to keep herself from screaming in joy as she leapt out of bed, hovering as she giddily rummaged through her closet. She thumbed through rows of violet crop-tops and miniskirts, rubbing her chin as she tried to decide on what to wear. She eventually narrowed it down to the third outfit from the left – a personal favorite of hers. She threw her pink Puffy AmiYumi pajamas off and quickly slipped into a pair of white panties. Her cock bulged through the fabric a bit, but she didn’t mind. Her skirt would cover that up. She fastened her bra and pulled her skirt and top on before stepping into her purple thigh-high boots. With a barely-contained squeal of joy, she flew out of her room and down the hall to Raven’s door. She announced her presence with a series of inhumanly-fast rapid-fire knocks. 

“Friend Raven!” Starfire called. “You must hurry! The first day of our weekend is about to begin!” 

A muffled, sleepy groan sounded from behind the door. A single buzz from an alarm clock, followed by a loud crash, wasn’t far behind. Starfire grinned widely, literally glowing with excitement as she heard Raven’s footsteps approaching. The door unlocked and swung open to reveal a dead-tired Raven. Her eyes were dark – darker than usual – and her purple hair was frizzy. She was dressed in a loose black tank top and matching panties. Scratching her rear and yawning, she looked up at Starfire. 

“Starfire,” Raven grumbled. “Why do we have to do this so early? Can’t we get there in the afternoon?” 

Starfire shook her head. 

“Of course not, friend Raven!” she began. “If we arrive any later than five in the morning, the festivities may start without us! Arriving early guarantees us a wonderful spot in line to get a head start on bonding as the best of friends!” 

Raven sighed. She almost regretted promising to go to the convention with Starfire, but a promise was a promise. As tired as she was, she couldn’t bear to dash the Tamaranians hopes now that the day had come. 

“Alright,” Raven yawned. “Just… Give me five minutes to get ready.” 

“Of course!” Starfire beamed. “I shall be waiting with a delicious bowl of sugary fruit-shaped breakfast cereal!” 

With that, Starfire turned and flew toward the kitchen, leaving Raven in privacy to get dressed. 

\--- 

Starfire couldn’t stop excitedly speculating on what this year’s convention would be like. She talked the entire way from Titans Tower to the Jump City Convention Center. Raven, to her credit, managed to humor Starfire and avoid complaining about the heat. Granted, it was her own fault she was so uncomfortable. Her dark-purple cloak concealed most of her pale skin, making her feel like she was in an oven despite flying well above the city. She was immensely grateful to finally arrive at the air-conditioned convention center. The place was deserted – an understandable state of affairs, given the fact that it was barely five in the morning. Starfire led Raven around, excitedly showing her the location of each and every booth she planned on visiting. The most exciting part of the impromptu tour, however, came in the form of her own booth. Starfire, along with an as-yet-unannounced co-host, was set to host a panel later in the day. She was more than eager to answer questions about her role as a superhero, and she definitely let it show. Finally, after hours of wandering around with little more than one or two other convention-goers, the pair was finally joined by a throng of other guests. 

Hundreds of women trickled into the center, most of whom appeared to be either alien or super-powered. Even more men crowded around a select few of those women, all clamoring for an autograph, a hug, or something more. Raven cocked an eyebrow as Starfire eagerly scanned the crowd. 

“Star,” Raven asked. “What exactly is this convention for?” 

“Friend Raven, it is wonderful!” Starfire sighed, clasping her hands together. “The Annual Convention for Exceptional Women is a three-day celebration of aliens and heroes from all over the world! Some even come from alternate dimensions to meet their fans!” 

Raven sighed. 

“Star, I hate to break it to you, but these fans-,” 

She stopped short when she saw just how happy Starfire was. She shot a glance at a woman who caught her attention. Raven watched her sigh as an overly-adoring fan squeezed her in a tight hug, burying his face in her ample cleavage. The black-haired woman simply scowled and tightened a few of the numerous belts wrapped around her waist. Shaking her head, raven allowed herself a weak smile. 

“Well, never mind. I’m… going to get something to eat while I look around.” 

“Of course!” Starfire chirped. “Please try to hurry back! My panel begins exactly at noon!” 

“Got it,” Raven said with a nod, heading toward the woman she noticed across the room. 

Maybe she’ll be able to help me cope with all these horny nerds… 

\--- 

Starfire spent the next few hours setting up her booth. She covered the wall behind her with posters and other Teen Titans memorabilia, draped a cloth over the table in front of her, set up chairs for herself and her panel’s co-host, and waited. She sat behind the table with a smile on her face, eagerly fiddling in her seat as she waited for the panel to begin. It was only about thirty minutes before noon when the co-host finally appeared. Coco Nebulon casually strode into the booth and took a seat next to Starfire. The purple-skinned alien wore a tight-fitting, red one-piece outfit that served to excellently accentuate her curves – and a fair amount of her ample cleavage. She wore matching boots and gloves, a silver belt around her waist, and a pair of orange goggles on her head, which was covered in long, purple tendrils rather than hair. Her pale-blue eyes ran up and down Starfires form as she seemingly eyed up her co-host. 

“So are you, like, an alien?” Coco asked Starfire. 

“Yes, new friend!” Starfire replied cheerfully. “I am from the planet Tamaran, and I am a member of the Teen Titans!” 

“So you’re totally a superhero then, right?” Coco didn’t wait for an answer. “That’s super radical! You, like, have to tell me about all your awesome crime-fighting adventures, or whatever!” 

\--- 

A small crowd had gathered as noon finally crept up on Starfire, who was still in the middle of recounting her encounter with She-Zow and Empowered. Admittedly, she’d gotten a bit carried away, and went into a bit too much detail about what the two heroes had been doing. She even told Coco about how she shamelessly jerked herself off in the air above the two before fleeing. Coco’s skin-tight shorts made it a hopeless endeavor for her to hide her erection. Her cock twitched through the fabric of her outfit as she listened intently to Starfires story, slightly red in the face as a sly grin slowly formed on her lips. As Starfire finally ended her story and welcomed the crowd that had formed, Coco snuck one of her tendrils under Starfires chair and crept up her skirt. 

“…now, who would like to hear about the Tee-eep!” 

Starfire’s face burned red as she felt Coco’s tentacle gently stroking her cock through her panties. She gave the purple alien a nervous glance, gesturing toward the crowd. Coco simply shrugged and motioned for Starfire to continue. The Tamaranian swallowed nervously and toyed with the hem of her skirt as she continued speaking to the crowd. 

“T-The rest of my friends m-make a wonderful team!” Starfire stammered, feeling Coco give her now-stiff member a gentle squeeze. “We partake in many fun activities, a-ah! And f-fight crime…” 

Starfire whined quietly as Coco’s tendril snaked its way inside her panties and wrapped around her shaft. She shivered as the prehensile length began stroking her cock, squeezing out slippery beads of pre-cum as she shamelessly jerked her off under the table. Starfire might have been enjoying herself a bit more if it weren’t for the ever-growing crowd in front of her. A few confused faces told her that she needed to play it cool and keep talking, so she did – despite what was going on just beneath the table. 

“M-Many bad people h-have tried t-to f-f-fight us… Haaa…” 

Starfire shuddered as Coco squeezed her tight little balls. She felt a jolt of pleasure shoot up the length of her cock, and she practically leapt out of her seat as the throbbing member began to twitch furiously. Starfire had to bite her tongue to keep herself from crying out as she suddenly went over the edge. Thick, hot strands of cum erupted from her tip with enough force to squirt through her skirt and plaster the underside of the table. Soft splats could be heard by anyone listening carefully enough, and beads of sweat rolled down Starfires forehead as she shivered and twitched in ecstasy. She squeezed her eyes shut tight as she rode out her climax, desperately wishing she could disappear as quiet murmurs began to fill the crowd. 

“Sorry,” Coco began. “She’s just, like, really excited that you all came out to see us!” 

She giggled quietly as the crowd’s attention shifted to her, allowing her to slip a pair of tentacles into Starfires skirt to join the first. Starfire squealed in pleasure as she felt the next two tendrils prodding at her openings. 

“So, who’s up for autographs?” Coco asked, shooting Starfire a smug grin. 

A few of the more dedicated fans scrambled to the table, photos of Coco and Starfire in hand. The first few came up to Starfire first. She reached a shaky hand for the pen that was offered to her only to drop it as she felt Coco’s tentacle push its way into her pussy. Her cock leaked fresh spunk as Coco began to piston in and out of her, and she had to steady her hand as she picked the pen back up and signed the picture in front of her. A second picture followed, and then another, and another. A line had formed at the table, and Coco began to work the next tentacle into Starfires tight, puckered rear. The Tamaranian could only whine, grinding softly against the tendrils as they pumped in and out of her tight holes and stroked her stiff little prick beneath the table. Another few messy signatures was all Starfire could manage before letting out a blatant moan. She bucked her hips, kicking the table as she came again. Spurts of quim sprayed from her twitching cunt as her shaft throbbed and pulsed. Coco continued to stroke Starfires cock as it squirted out another warm, creamy load. Starfires skirt was a sticky, wet mess by now. She was absolutely coated in her own jizz, which dripped down her thighs and boots in sticky globs. Coco slid a tentacle into her own shorts and covertly wrapped it around her shaft as Starfire shivered in orgasmic bliss. 

Starfire wasn’t sure if anyone in the crowd had caught on yet. She managed a weak smile, desperately clinging to the last shred of decency remaining in her body as Coco signed autographs alongside her. The busty alien didn’t let up her assault for a moment, however. She continued squeezing and stroking Starfires cock along with her own, intent on milking every last drop of cum out in plain view of everyone. Starfire tightly gripped the sheet covering the table, tensing up as Coco explored her cunt and ass. The feeling of being jerked off as she was simultaneously fucked in both holes was certainly an interesting one. Her poor little balls were working overtime as Coco pushed her closer and closer to a third consecutive orgasm. Starfire held on as long as she could, but it was hopeless to try to stave off the inevitable. Suddenly, Coco gave the base of her shaft a tight squeeze, just as it began to twitch. Starfire gasped as her load was stopped up at the source. Coco simply widened her playful grin, doubling her efforts on herself as she signed another photo. Starfire squirmed in her chair as release escaped her, only for Coco to continue moments later. The purple woman’s face was beginning to redden conspicuously as she sped her strokes, shamelessly thrusting into her own tentacle’s grasp as she edged Starfire over and over again. The poor Tamaranian could hardly focus anymore as her cock twitched and jumped in Coco’s grasp, only to be denied the release it desperately craved. Finally, Coco let out a shaky gasp. Starfire watched in amazement as the bulge in her shorts twitched and pulsed, squirting out a big, sticky load. A large stain quickly spread through Coco’s shorts, and tiny spurts of jizz managed to make it through her clothing to dribble onto the floor. She lightened her grip on Starfires cock, biting her lip as she rapidly stroked her to completion. 

Starfire leaned back and let out a shameless moan. Her toes curled and she gripped her chair for dear life as she hiked her skirt up, freeing her cock just in time for it to spray its load. Her shaft throbbed furiously as thick, hot ropes of cum blasted out of the tip. She bucked her hips in time with her shots as her balls unloaded, finally draining themselves as Starfires spunk arced through the air. She gasped for air with every squirt of sticky goo that escaped her member, whining and mewling in pleasure as she rode her climax out. Finally, it was over. She opened her eyes and gasped in surprise. A very surprised fan stood in front of her, mouth agape as he stood completely still at the table. A pen was in his hand, and a large pin-up poster of Starfire was lying on the table, completely soaked in her own cum. She blushed furiously as she tucked her deflating cock back into her underwear. Coco giggled softly as she withdrew her tentacles. 

“Well, like, what are you waiting for?” Coco asked teasingly. “Go ahead and sign it!” 

Starfire managed an awkward laugh as she took the pen and scribbled her signature on the cum-stained poster. 

“S-Sorry,” she muttered. “I- I did not mean-,” 

“I’m framing this,” the fan said, dumbstruck. “Thanks a ton.” 

Starfires blush only deepened as she watched him hurry off to show his prize to a group of his friends.


End file.
